


behind closed doors

by starboykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: "I want you to teach me," Keith says.





	behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> somethin short n sweet in between writing flower through disarray,, because i'm weak
> 
> title is from behind closed doors (duh) by lana del rey

"I want you to teach me," Keith says.

Shiro swallows audibly, pupils blown wide when Keith looks up. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, _baby_."

Keith didn't think it was possible for him to blush any harder, but he does, hearing the noise of Shiro clutching at the sheets. Keith's too nervous to go any further, so he uses his hand on Shiro and suckles at the head, tasting the bitter burst of salt on his tongue.

"Fuck," Shiro says under his breath, and when Keith looks up from under his eyelashes Shiro bites his lip. "Let me - I'll help you," he says, and Keith flushes at the idea of needing help, of not being _good_ , but then Shiro's hand is in his hair and Keith panics for a moment at the pressure, pulling back.

"Shiro - "

"You still want to?" Shiro asks seriously, chest rising and falling rapidly with his harsh breathing, but his tone is soft, understanding. Keith knows Shiro would stop immediately if he changed his mind, and the thought gives him more confidence.

"Yes," he says, determined, tonguing Shiro's slit before taking his cock back into his mouth. He can do this. He can.

"Make sure your teeth are covered," Shiro says breathlessly, and Keith feels like rolling his eyes: he's not an _i_ _diot_ , of course he looked this up before coming over today. "And then, just - " Shiro presses a little harder on the back of Keith's head, but Keith's prepared this time, relaxing enough to take more into his mouth. When he opens his eyes, Shiro has a hand at his base, hips pressed back against the bed so he doesn't thrust forward, and Keith feels a swell of gratitude, resolving to be _good_ , because he wants to give Shiro everything.

Keith takes as much as he can without feeling the itch of his gag reflex, concentrating so hard on breathing through his nose and keeping his teeth covered he almost doesn't hear Shiro say, "There you go," Shiro's fingers rubbing gently at his scalp and then pressing with purpose, encouraging Keith to move so deliberately that he can feel Shiro's hands trembling.

Shiro is _big_ , and Keith moves carefully, flattening his tongue along the underside and moaning at the thick weight of it in his mouth. He feels full of it, lips stretched wide around Shiro's cock; wonders briefly if Shiro would fuck him and make him feel full like this and the thought alone makes Keith tremble, heat shivering through him when he opens his eyes and sees Shiro's _face_ , dark eyes, parted lips, staring in awe at Keith like he's the best thing Shiro's ever seen.

"You're doing so good," Shiro says breathily as Keith pulls back, fingers pressing forward again and soon enough Keith works up a rhythm, Shiro gently directing Keith up and down on his cock and murmuring praise that makes Keith's cheeks heat. Keith can tell when Shiro's getting close, hears his breath start to stutter, and Keith gets more confident, pulling off and licking a long languorous stripe up the underside, hearing Shiro's broken moan and feeling pride as he glances up at Shiro, who's flushed and overwhelmed, tugging his lip between his teeth as Keith takes his cock in his mouth again.

" _Oh_ ," Shiro manages, fingers tightening in Keith's hair and back bowing until he's half-curled over Keith. "Baby, _please_  - " he begs, and Keith is thrilled that he can make Shiro beg, speeding up his movements, inexpertly trying things with his tongue that make Shiro gasp and plead until finally -

"I'm gonna," Shiro gasps, trying to pull Keith back, but Keith only sucks harder, soft moans leaving his throat as Shiro pulls roughly at his hair, and he comes with a cry that goes straight to Keith's cock, legs squeezing tight around Keith's shoulders.

The taste isn't awful, nothing like the internet had warned him it would be, so Keith licks Shiro clean until he pushes him away, whining from the sensitivity. They just breathe for a moment; Shiro leans over again to kiss Keith's forehead before he lies back on his bed, legs still splayed wide. Keith rises from his knees and crawls to lay beside Shiro, listening to Shiro's racing heartbeat start to slow.

" _Fuck_ ," Shiro says eventually, heartfelt. Keith agrees.

He's still hard, but the need isn't as urgent when Shiro isn't panting and moaning for Keith's mouth around him, so Keith's content to lie still until Shiro reaches over and palms him through his boxers, making Keith's breath hitch before he can speak. It's fast and lazy, Shiro mouthing idly at Keith's neck until Keith comes over his hand with a ragged moan, blinking unseeingly at the ceiling.

Shiro wipes his hand on the sheet - which Keith usually finds disgusting but is willing to let go for this one time, feeling strung-out and unable to move - and draws Keith up into his arms. They're uncomfortably sweat-slick in some places and uncomfortably covered in drying come in others, but Shiro presses a kiss against Keith's hair and holds him tight.

"Was it good?" Keith whispers. He _thinks_  so - he's proud that he remembered to cover his teeth and to breathe through his nose and to _move_ , simultaneously, because it was harder than he thought it'd be - but it isn't until Shiro exhales a laugh and nods vigorously that Keith relaxes, letting go of his fear.

"So fucking good," Shiro murmurs, rubbing Keith's back. Keith feels slick with sweat and he wants to squirm with embarrassment, but Shiro doesn't seem to care. "You're so perfect, you know that?" he mumbles, and Keith rolls his eyes, shifting to look at Shiro, who looks to be falling asleep.

"We need to shower," Keith says firmly. When Shiro doesn't stir, Keith pokes him in the side. " _Now_."

"You shower," Shiro says. "I'll make the bed." Keith can tell from his tone that his eyes are closed, and the bed will definitely not be made up when Keith returns, but he gets up anyway, throwing Shiro a fond glance.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
